


A Bloody Accident

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [99]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants Jared to hold on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shannon moaned as he forced his eyes open. Where the hell did that car come from, he mentally wondered as he rubbed the back of his neck to glance around. His car was officially totaled, steaming barreling up from the engine and he was pretty sure his passenger side was completely demolished. Passenger…Shannon’s eyes widened as he whipped his head around, a broken sob coming from the man’s mouth. “Jay,” he whispered, his brother’s bloody face was against the frame, eyes closed and breathing shallow.

                Quickly, he unlocked his seat belt and shifted, ignoring the pain from his ribs and neck, and he was pretty sure his left wrist was sprained, but all that matter was Jared. He was obviously more injured than he was. “Jay? Can you hear me? Baby Jay?”

                Shannon sniffled when Jared didn’t give him a response or even a twitch. “God,” Shannon whispered, and quickly pulled out his cell phone, cursing when he saw the screen cracked and completely black, “Jay, you gotta stay with me Please, stay with me, Baby Jay.”

                Shannon mentally cheered when he saw his brother’s eyelids flutter. “Come on Jay, stay with me,”

                Turning, Shannon stretched his head out of the broken window and shouted for help. He returned his gaze to his brother once he saw someone take out a phone; hopefully calling for an ambulance. “Jared, come on, say something, please.” He pleaded, lightly brushing some blood strained hair from his brother’s face, “Please Jay?”

                “P…hurts,”

                “Jared, that’s it,” Shannon encouraged, “Open your eyes, please.”

                Jared groaned and eased open an eye, “Sh…annon.”

                “Yeah, hey,” Shannon sniffled.

                “Yo..u…okay?” Jared whispered; his breathing labored.

                “Yeah, I’m fine,” Shannon reassured.

                “Go..od,” Jared muttered, his eyes flittering shut.

                “No, Jay, you need stay awake!” Shannon exclaimed, his eyes wide.

                “Tir..ed, love you,”

                Shannon whimpered as his brother’s eyelids stilled, “No, come on Jay, please.”

                Tears sprung to his eyes when Jared didn’t move, and his breathing turned raspy. Clearing his throat, Shannon shouted for help once again; praying they got to them before Jared’s chest stilled.


	2. Part Two

Shannon wringed this hands together; although his usual nervous habit proved to be a bit more difficult with a case on his left wrist. A small fracture on his wrist, bruised bones and a few butterfly bandages to keep small wounds together was all he walked away with. Jared…Shannon let out a deep breath at the thought of his baby brother.  The man has been in surgery for the pass three hours, and each hour felt like years. His mother was on her way, but it would be a good two days before she got here and Tomo was busy trying to deal with the media so Shannon can focus solely on his family. He had to buy that Croatian a present for doing so.

                Hearing the door open, Shannon’s eyes widened when he saw a blood-splattered doctor appeared. He peered around and spotted Shannon, nodding and waving him over. Shannon gulped and followed the man into a small private room. “I thought this would be better considering who you and your brother are,”

                “Thank you,”

                The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair, “I’m Doctor Parker, and I was the surgeon that operated on your brother,”

                “How is he?”

                “Weak,” Doctor Parker sighed, “And not completely out of the woods yet. He lost a lot of blood, 18 quarts. He had massive internal bleeding from his liver, lung, spleen and heart from punctures from his broken ribs. His right arm has two breaks and a fracture in the forearm, and his right shin was completely shattered. We reassembled it and put pins in it to keep it together. He has a fractured pelvis and his nose was broken as well.”

                “Anything else?” Shannon asked, his eyes wide.

                “His stomach was also nicked from the ribs, which is a concern, since acid could’ve leaked out. We didn’t see any but even a minute amount could cause his body to go into mayhem. Stomach fluid is full of bacteria, while great in the digestive tract, could be deadly if anywhere else. We’re going to have to watch him.”

                “Can I,” Shannon paused to swallow and clear his throat, “Can I see him?”

                Doctor Parker smiled softly, “Yes, when I last saw him, he was groggy and on pain killers so he might not be completely lucid.”

                Shannon nodded and followed the man to his brother’s ICU room and hesitantly walked in, hoping that his mental picture wasn’t reality. Sniffling, Shannon walked to his brother’s side and sat in the chair. He gently took his brother’s hand, wary of the IV in it, and rubbed the smooth skin with his thumb, “Jay?’

                A soft moan came from the younger man, glazed blue eyes opening slowly and his head turning towards Shannon, “Hey,”

                “God Jay,”

                Jared chuckled, “Yeah, did a number this time,”

                “I’m-“       
                “I’m pretty sure you weren’t the one that ran a red,” Jared interrupted, “So, no apology. If anyone needs to give me remorse it’s the fucker that hit us.”

                Shannon smiled his eyes watery at the sight of his injured brother. His right leg was suspended, and bound tightly in a white case, his arm also plastered with the same material. His nose was covered and his whole right face was bruised and swollen.

                “Still sorry,”

                “Well, you’re not forg,” Jared paused as he yawned before wincing in pain, “forgiven since there is nothing to be forgiven for. There’s a reason why it’s called an accident.”

                Shannon rolled his eyes before sighing, “Anything you need?”

                “Jello. Lots and lots of Jello.”

                Shannon chuckled, “Pain killers are gettin’ to you,”

                Jared smiled lopsided before it fell, “Okay, smiling, no can do.”

                Shannon stood and pecked his brother’s forehead, “Sleep, I’ll go get your Jello.”

                “Lots of Jello!”

                “Yes Baby Jay, lots of Jello.”


End file.
